crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Cracked Minecraft
I just got a Samsung Galaxy S4 recently. Since I had bought Minecraft on Apple's App Store to play on my iDevices I thought I could just transfer the receipt over. Nope. I had to PAY AGAIN but on Google Play. Um, no! So, I looked up "Minecraft pe android free" and just like that, I found, like, fifty bazillion download links. For outdated versions. UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH. But... One caught my attention. The only reason it did was that it said version 0.0 and it said "You Won!" Ooookay. I downloaded it, and to my surprise, it was almost an EXACT PORT of the computer edition. Sweet! I could join all my favorite servers on the go! I could even see my skin! I can chill in the Nether! Well, maybe not chill, but you get the gist. All of a sudden, one day, I saw another app. MCPortModz had been installed automatically? Creepy... I installed a few mods, like TMI and More Explosives. Nice! This thing really is the answer to every wish I've ever made. Except for the girlfriend one. LOL. Anyway, I downloaded the 'Herobrine is Your Friend' mod. Herobrine is summoned when you say "Hey Herobrine!" or something like that. Ha! My very own grief genie! After a while, Herobrine started to play pranks on me. At first, little stuff, like a skelliebutt in my house, or a sign saying something random, but soon the trolling got more and more aggressive. Charged creepers spawned in clusters of 10 all over the place, in broad daylight! Excessive amounts of holes were found (guess how I found them?) all over the nearby desert! My house was replaced by a lava-filled crater! This was getting out of hand. "Hey, Herobrine!" I said in the chat window. Poof, Herobrine appeared. "Yes, master?" he replied. "Herobrine, do you take damage when hit?" "Yes; why do you want to--" WHAM! I punched him, dead in the face. His body flashed red for a second. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!! Over and over, I punched Herobrine. He didn't move. He never moved once the whole time I tortured him. Never once did he retaliate, or run away, or even say anything. One last hit did him in. He turned to his side, glowing red (like all dying mobs/players) and vanished in a puff of smoke. "...TAHT ENOD EVAH T'NDLUOHS UOY" appeared in the chat box. I figured it was programmed to say that if I dismissed my genie. Then again, maybe I was wrong. "...TAHT ENOD EVAH T'NDLUOHS UOY" "...TAHT ENOD EVAH T'NDLUOHS UOY" "...TAHT ENOD EVAH T'NDLUOHS UOY" "...TAHT ENOD EVAH T'NDLUOHS UOY" My chat box was littered with the same spamn message! (heh, see what I did there?) I uninstalled all the mods. I made sure that MCv0.0 was clean and that it was rid of any and all mods. I uninstalled the app I didn't want in the first place. I started playing Minecraft as normal. I even deleted the world I was on when it happened. I wasn't taking any chances. I made a new world, this time in Creative mode, and made a Creeper statue. I was feeling proud of myself, until it EXPLODED. Seriously, I placed the last block, took two steps back to get a better view, and KABOOM!!! Then, the exact same message started spamming my chat box again! My gosh... It's a virus! I attempted to download a virus scanner to certify I've been "infected". It sai,d "Sorry, this app cannot be downloaded at this time." What the heck? I tried a virus deleter. "Sorry, this app--" I chucked the phone at the wall. Yeah, kind of counterproductive, but I was freaking out at the time; give me a break! Of course, the phone did nothing to react to my stupidity. I turned it completely off and went to bed. The next day, after school, I picked it up and turned it on... A black silhouette of a Minecraft player overlapped my white boot-up screen. It was dotted with two white, glowing eyes. Herobrine? No... They're three pixels wide each. Normal Minecraft players' faces usually have a face with eyes 2 pixels wide. Endermen faces have low-placed, narrow, glowing eyes, like these... But the rest of this body was fatter and stubbier than an Enderman. I could've sworn I heard a voice, but I couldn't make out what the voice said. The phone turned on. My wallpaper was gone, replaced by black nothingness. The only app was the bootleg Minecraft. I'm gonna call it Bootcraft from now on. Be that as it may, I searched for any other apps that may have survived. To no avail, of course. I tried deleting Bootcraft. "Sorry, this app cannot be downloaded at this time." DAG NABBIT! Fine, then I'll play your stupid game. I open Bootcraft, and to my surprise the only button on-screen was Singleplayer. No Multiplayer, or Options, or Quit Game, or anything. Okay... This is weirding me out. Click. Wait... my world is gone! It had been replaced by a world with no name. Its last-played date was August 22nd, 1998. WUT. That's my... Nevermind. I clicked on it. A world popped up, as usual. I was in an infinite-spanning desert. Completely flat, no oasis in sight. Very few hills. Obviously, I could easily get lost. I did nothing. I didn't move, I didn't break blocks, I didn't pause, I didn't dare turn the player's head. All I did was stare. I stared at what I thought was a figure of a player in the distance. Nothing could make me budge from where I was standing. I studied the figure, trying to make out what it actually was. It moved suddenly. Faster and faster, it was charging towards me. I didn't want to move when I first entered the world, but now I knew I needed to. But I couldn't! The on-screen buttons were gone. The off-screen home button didn't work either. None of the buttons worked! I was forced to watch my own death come at me with constantly-increasing speed. When it was about ten feet from my character, it disappeared. I waited... I waited for the terrorizing thing to pop up on my screen. Nothing happened. I waited for a full minute. This is the weirdest, creepiest, SCARIEST thing that has ever happened to me. Eventually, the controls appeared again, and I could walk around freely. I tried to dig the sand under me. It broke, and an explosion erupted in front of my face, just about as loud as a jet. Of course, it wasn't a REAL explosion, but the utter shock that came with the sound pulsed through me. Then, I realized that my character was falling. He was falling into the seemingly infinite chasm the explosion caused. Fast as a bullet, unstoppable. Deeper and deeper into the hole. I felt multiple chills dancing along my back. By this time, I was sweating. The hole became darker with each meter I fell until it was pitch-black, player and all. I embraced for the worst... "CALL 9-1-1 NOW!!!" A blood-curdling scream, along with a gory, worm-filled, eyes gouged, horrific face suddenly appeared on the screen. The silicone screen shattered. I shrieked, threw the phone out the window and sobbed. For hours I stayed in my room, crying. I had been home alone the whole day. My parents had to go to work, my sister was at a horse-riding club meeting, and the dog was at a grooming place. The shrill, high-pitched scream got me the most. This was the one moment in my life I had actually been terrified by something. A month later, my family and I went on a road trip to see the bluffs. We stopped for a picnic on a rather high cliff. By this time, my parents had found out that my phone was broken, but I never told them the true story. Nobody in my family knows why the screen cracked or why it "had a virus". You guys know the story, though. I had gotten a brand-new phone, a Galaxy S5. I had bought Minecraft PE on Google Play with real money. I was standing very close to the edge of the cliff, with the broken phone, supposedly "sent back" even though I never did, in my hand. I squeezed it lightly. After about 15 seconds, I chucked it. I threw it as far as my arm would let me. It sailed across the blue sky, down to the green trees, and out of my sight. It was finished. When I came back to the car, I noticed I had a new message. The number was (000)-000-0000. The contact name was simply "E". This is what the message read: "Hello, Chris. Remember me? -HB" Category:Craziest herobrine creepypasta ever